Steve
by fauxguy
Summary: This is set in the world of minecraft and follow its rules , it tells the story of steve and how he comes upon a startling discovery that will rock the foundations of his "world" . Please fav and review :P thank youu (all rights to mojang , i won nothing except the plot )


CHAPTER 1 - AWAKENING

Who am I? What is my purpose? How did I get here? Who is in control?

My story begins with my sudden materialization into existence. I do not know how or when but at some point in time, I woke up, in a place surrounded with tall mountains lush forests filled with trees, big oceans and dark caves, snowy regions where blizzards blew strongly and frost conquered everything and barren deserts where vegetation and water was scarce.

The place where I woke up was atop a hill. The only thing I remembered of my purposeless existence was that my name was Steve.

After my awakening, I started descending down the hill having explored my surroundings. After a while of wandering aimlessly and finding no one I called out for help or merely to know if anyone was out there but all I heard was my own scared voice, echoed back at me.

I met some pigs and cows and sheep along the way but no other being save for me. Hell I didn't even know what I looked like. I went over to a pond and saw my reflection looking back at me. I saw a man with a fairly white face, thick eyebrows underneath which rested eyes which contained blue irises, a long nose and thin red lips. I was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and dark blue pants and my feet were bare.

Looking at my feet made me realize that I had to survive in this desolate empty world. First I needed a shelter as my instincts told me should nightfall arrive, danger too would tag along with it. I also needed a weapon, tools and food.

I was standing near a vast expanse of trees and went near one. However I had no form of tool or equipment to cut the tree with. I looked about for something at least with which I could collect some wood but with no luck. In my frustration and anger as all my efforts were going in vain I slammed my fist at the tree. Surprisingly I felt only a tiny shock and some wood fell off the tree. Intrigued by this discovery, I punched the tree again. I cried out in joy as more wood fell to the moss covered forest floor. Thus, I began my dreary work, felling trees with my bare hands, sometimes getting a sapling which I planted in the ground. I also made collected quite a fair amount of apples and stocked them in a separate heap.

After collecting sufficient wood I carried it all in an open space. Then I made planks out of the raw wood and with some planks, fashioned a crude bench on which I could craft on. I cut the wood into sticks on this bench and eventually made myself a sturdy sword, an axe and a pickaxe. I used the axe to add more to my stockpile of wood and built a small, cozy little shelter with the wood I had gathered, also I broke some of the wood I made the shelter with to make an irregularly shaped window so that I could see outside.

Night eventually fell as I sat there in my cozy little shelter, eating apples. I had no form of light and could barely see inside my own house had it not been for the silvery light of the moon. I figure I would manage to get a light source after the night was over.

As I sat there biding my time, I heard a low growl come from outside. Immediately I gripped my sword in hand, although I was safe in my house. I looked outside and saw only darkness and the light of the moon. I sat down still cautious when I heard another sound, a deep terrible moan which chilled me to my marrow. I drew in a shaky breath and looked outside the window. There I saw a creature so hideous and terrifying in the moonlight that all hairs on my arm stood on end and I became conscious of the beating of my heart.

Standing outside was a figure with a deformed head. Its skin hanging loosely off its face and arms- which were raised in front of it/ its skin was putrid green, the color of poison and swamp water. It wore a sky blue t-shirt and blue pants just like mine except they were torn, scratched and riddled with blood. However, the most terrifying feature of all was its eyes. Dark, empty sunken holes with which it looked at me.

It started walking towards my terrified face at the window in a sleep-like manner. Although I do not know how, I knew that this creature was a zombie. It advanced towards me in that slow drawling manner and quickly I blocked my window with a few wooden planks and I sat down on my floor, sword in hand and beads of perspiration running down my forehead. I was utterly unprepared to fight this monster and spent the night listening to its terrible and despairing moans.

I do not know how long I sat there, but it was long enough for daylight t seep through the cracks in my barred window. I looked through a tiny crack and saw the zombie in the exact position it had been in this night. I saw the light of the sun touch the highest mountain in the horizon and eventually cast its comforting glow all over the land.

Brushing off the dust from my pants I got up and as I did so I heard a loud cry of pain from outside. I removed the planks from the window and looked outside. The zombie was moving towards the trees and it was burning, literally burning. Flames licked every part of its body and made it cry out in pain. I almost felt pity for the poor thing.

I watched as it stopped under the shade of the tree and gradually, the flames disappeared. This was a remarkable discovery for me, and I learned that zombies could only come out at night and light was its fatal weakness. This discovery made it all the more important that I get a light source. I got out of my house and got some more wood and built myself three more swords, four pick axes and another axe.

Storing away the rest of the wood in my stockpile, I equipped myself with a new sword; two pick axes and an axe. I ate two apples for breakfast and brought two more with me, and set out towards the mountains to make the most of this new day before night fell.


End file.
